The Family with the Many Secrets
by kissed-by-the-muse
Summary: A woman’s remains are found inside a home owner’s wall and what really happened to her plunges the team into depths of years of history they couldn't even begin to imagine. BB with hints of BD at the beginning. Read and review!
1. Unwanted Interruptions

**The Family with the Many Secrets:** rated T for language, (somewhat) romantic themes, and forensic detail (in later chapters)

Summary: When a woman's remains are found inside a homeowner's wall, what really happened goes deeper then anyone could have imagined.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Simple as that.

**Angelo's Pizzeria- Thursday, 12th May, 1:15 PM**

"Wow, this food is really good. I'm surprised I've never noticed this place before," Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist, said, happily munching on a slice of 'Angelo's Favorite Vegetarian Pizza', today's lunch special. In her opinion it was of the best pizzas she'd had in a long while: The crunchy but not burnt crust was topped with finely sliced tomatoes, olives, peppers and basil. The vegetables lay on a bed of the stringiest mozzarella she'd ever had the pleasure of tasting.

"I know, Angelo's is the best kept secret in town. And anyway, it's about time we got you out of the lab. With your eating habits these past weeks I'm sure anything tastes good to you," David said with smile tugging at his lips, taking a bite himself.

She paused for a moment to swallow, fake-pouted, before replying," You know that's a bit of an over-exaggeration, if I may say so."

"Oh really," he challenged.

"Yes, I eat regularly, I'll have you know. And it's not like I never get out of the lab. Quite often in fact, with Booth. We get called to a crime scene and I have to leave the lab."

At the mentioning of Booth's name, the green-eyed monster inside of David reared it's ugly head and it took all his free-will to keep it there. Sure, Booth and Tempe were just partners, friends at most (or so he hoped), but he couldn't help but feeling he and the agent were neck at neck fighting for her affections. But his gestures made it clear to David that he cared possibly even loved the forensic anthropologist, after all he had flown down to New Orleans to prove her innocence after she had forgotten a whole day or on another occasion had he not saved Tempe from a horrible death by escaping from the hospital with two broken ribs and shooting the killer in the shoulder? These were things he couldn't compete with. He wasn't an FBI agent carrying a legal gun. Nor could he fly to wherever, whenever she needed help. He had a job with a small limited pay, so how could he?

And even if he had those things, he wouldn't be able to, because Temperance didn't let him into her life. She was so distant from him.

Brennan noticed that the muscles in his lower jaw were tense," What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just it doesn't count because it's still counts as work," he joked, covering while snapping back to reality, but his conscience wanted to strangle that Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Well," she started, but was cut off by her cell phone's high-pitched ring. She picked up, not looking at the ID, "Brennan."

"Hey Bones, guess what?"

She knew instinctively who it was and what was coming, "No, Booth."

"No, what? You don't even know what I was going to say."

"How about, 'we have a case'?"

"Ok, yeah, but why no? What's so important that you can't leave your bones for a case with me? It would be a first you know," she swore she could hear the patented charm smile take form on his lips through the phone.

"Well, I mean maybe in hour or so, but not right away."

"What's so exciting that your partner can't tear you away from?"

"I'm on a date," she stated simply.

He coughed, "A date?" then with slight anger and jealousy arising in his voice, he said," Please don't tell me with Dick431."

"You know that's not his name Booth!"

David listened closely to the conversation and knew this wouldn't end well for him. Why did Booth always interrupt and mess their relationship up? He just wanted one lunch with his Tempe.

"So sorry to interrupt your date with David," sarcasm was dripping in his voice, "but you've said it once before yourself, you're the only forensic anthropologist in the nearby area. And anyway, both Cullen and Cam have given me the ok on letting you onto the case. So technically you have to come, Bones."

"Yes. Give me an hour or two and I'll be there."

"You know, you're damn infuriating," he sighed.

"Well, that's really going to make me want to come right away."

Silence.

"Where are you?"

"Angelo's. Why?" realization hit her, " Don't you dare! No Booth!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Booth! You can't just do this! You're un-" the line went dead, as Booth had hung up. Annoyed, Dr. Brennan turned her attention to her boyfriend, " I'm so sorry. Booth just called-"

"And you have a case. I know, I heard" 'not hard to overhear' David thought.

"Yeah," she blushed," and he's picking me up in about ten minutes. Look, I'm really sorry about this, but it's not as if he really gave me a say in the matter."

"No Tempe, it's ok. I understand it's your job and if the FBI needs your help I'm not going to keep you from doing your job."

"I- thanks. Is there any way I can make this up to you?"

"How 'bout dinner? I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"I should be done by then, so sounds great! I'll see you then," she said grabbing her bag and her jacket, placing a 20 bill on the table. She kissed him on the cheek lightly as she bustled out of the little bistro with a swift 'Goodbye' and 'See you later'. 'And it was all going so well too,' David thought sadly to himself watching his girlfriend exit.

Agitated she waited in front and sure enough not minutes later did the familiar black vehicle, she was not so keen on seeing, drive up to the curb.

Getting into the car the agent greeted her, "Hey Bones."

Thoroughly annoyed, with Booth at the root of her annoyance (not that this was uncommon or anything), she icily replied," I thought I have repeatedly told you not to call me that!"

"Well hello to you too. And, well it's the only the first time you've told me today," he grinned, his eyes on his partner instead of the road.

TBC…

**A/n**: ok that was the first chapter. Uneventful I know. But they are going to get to the scene next chapter no worries! Here's a taste for next chapter:

_"You're jealous."_

_"What? No I'm not," he lied through his teeth, clutching the steering wheel tighter yet._

_"Yes you are!" she laughed._

_"You know what Bones, we're almost here and you still know nothing about the case."_

_"Right," she said, her business was why she was here in the first place._

_He grabbed a yellowish file folder and tossed it onto Temperance' lap. She scanned over it, as he elaborated, "A married couple had recently moved into a house which was a fixer up-er. Well they were in for a surprise when a skeleton popped out of their wall when they tried to knock down a wall in their living room…"_

Well that's it for now!

I'll update as soon as I have time (most likely Friday)… Please review to give me motivation… it really does help :D.

Kathi


	2. Jealous and Flustered Booth

A/n: Okay terribly sorry for the MAJOR delay. School and time have been conspiring against me lately.

Well anyway, here we go, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Julia F: . Also special thanks to Julia L. Luv ya guys!

Also thanks for the few but lovely reviews. I am slightly disappointed seeing as so many people have this on alert but don't take the time to review it. I hope for a little bit more this time guys!!! (see below for more)

And now on with the story (see chapter 1 for info/rating/disclaimer/ blah, blah, blah, yadah, yadah, yadah…)

Chapter 2:

"So what now? You think you have the right to interrupt me whenever we have a case?" Brennan growled through her teeth, looking out the window.

"Well, yes. If Cullen orders both your and my immediate attention on a case," he said 'immediate' more forcefully," then I do have the right. And since when did your personal life become more important then your job, Bones."

She folded her arms across her chest, grinding her teeth," Don't call me Bones."

"You know most women would consider this to be a compliment, Bones," he emphasized the nickname.

"Not when you know the woman hates it," she glared at him.

Pause.

"And by the way, my job is important to me, it's just this really could have waited an hour. Or they could have just sent the skeleton to the Jeffersonian."

"The crime scene is not at the lab. And even if I hadn't wanted to interrupt your little rendezvous with Dick431, I really couldn't have done otherwise," he chuckled before realizing he defiantly had chosen the wrong set of words.

" You wanted to intervene Booth?!" she asked incredulously, stunned, not to mention shocked and appalled!

He stammered looking for the right words to make his mistake better, but instead he made it worse," Well, I just think David is not the right guy for you," he clenched the steering wheel tight with his hands.

"And what, you are?"

"No," '_Liar' _his conscience hissed at him, "I'm not saying that, Bones, I'm just implying you deserve better."

She glared at him, then had come to a conclusion, "You're jealous," she said simply.

"What? No I'm not," he lied through his teeth, clutching the steering wheel tighter his knuckles turning a shade of white.

"Yes you are!"

"You know what Bones, we're almost here and you still know nothing about the case," he tried to divert her attention on the more important matter at hand.

"Right," she said, her business was why she was here in the first place.

He grabbed a yellowish file folder from the backseat and tossed it onto Temperance' lap. She scanned over it, as he elaborated, "A married couple had recently moved into a house which was a fixer up-er. Well they were in for a surprise when a skeleton popped out of their wall when they tried to knock down a wall in their living room. Panicking, they called the police, who called us and we called you for your assistance."

She nodded to assure him that she was following.

He continued, "FBI's forensics team is already on sight-"

She snapped her head around and protected her bones, "They better not lay a finger on my bones! They could be compromising evidence!"

"Don't worry Bones, I gave them specific orders to stay away from the bones. And as I was saying, before I was interrupted, your team of squints is also on their way. Boy you're high-strung today," he muttered.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be if I had the extra requested hour."

"Bones don't start again!"

"Fine. Does the family know anything?"

"Of course they don't know anything. They're suspects. But no, we haven't interrogated them yet. We don't want to start before you have gotten a chance to examine the remains."

She nodded again. The rest of the ride was enjoyed in awkward silence.

As they pulled up into the driveway, they say the large group of officers and agents concealing the house it's self. The many flashing red and blue light were irritating to the eye as the partners purposefully walked towards the scene, though Brennan lingered a moment to search for her team, while Booth ducked under the flashy yellow 'Caution: Crime Scene!' tape, disappearing into the crowd. She saw the rather large truck but no sign of any of them. Like Booth, she ducked under the tape to find them, only to get stopped by an officer's hand and strong southern accented voice, "I'm sorry there little lady. This is a crime scene, nothing for your pretty eyes to see here."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, I'm sure," she said firmly, pulling the yellow plastic up, stretching it slightly as she did, only to get stopped by the same rough hands. The officer gave her a confused look, as she impatiently stood there before him, eagerly waiting entry to the house. 'Is she an officer?', he wondered, 'Naw, dressed to nicely. A reporter maybe?'

Bones broke his trail of thought, "I'm Dr. Temperance, the forensic anthropologist the FBI sent for," she spoke, mildly agitated by the fact this short police officer wouldn't let her through.

He chuckled, "I sure don't know what that is but I'm sure have nothing to do here. But if you're so sure, you'll have to show me ID."

She rumedged through her purse: keys, pens, rubber gloves and several other various items but no ID. She swore under her breath, remembering she had left her driver's license and Jeffersonian security card on her desk.

Booth looked over his shoulder ignoring what his fellow agent had to say, to see Bones arguing with an officer. He quickly made his way over to them, knowing that anyone who got her mad today would have gotten more then they would have bargained for and he'd be the one to blame.

"Ok Bones, time to go to your bones," he said pulling her under the tape and leading her towards the door with a gentle shove. Then turning back to the officer he growled, "Little? I think not!" and he stalked off following his partner in.

"Dr. Brennan," Zach came scuttling over, "Here's your lab coat and bag. Agent Booth called the lab and told me to bring your things to the scene as soon as possible."

"Thanks Zach," she said, accepting her necessary things. She took off her jacket, while Booth automatically took it from behind her and carried it gently folded over his arm. She went to bend over the remains that sat neatly tied to a chair in a half broken-down wall. Bricks lay broken all around the floor and a dust never settled. It just lingered in the air with a rather unpleasant stench.

"Zach, have you started taking pictures of the remains?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan. The pictures have already been sent back to the lab for development and archiving."

She nodded in approval while snapping on a pair of rubber gloves on and approached the victim for further examination.

"Female, in her mid to late twenties. Probably Caucasoid can be assumed by the very prominent nasal spine and S-shaped zygomaticomaxillary Suture. It seems her frontal bone and occipital bone have suffered damage by a blunt object. May or may not be cause of death," she spoke crisply into her tape recorder and stood up to get a better view from a different angle. She tilted her head, a few tendrils of auburn hair falling in her face. Booth observed how gracefully she moved. He had to admit, she was really beautiful and he could understand why so many men were after her, but none of them, especially not David, could ever be enough for her. She deserved something that no man could ever be. His partner was really something special; she was "Amazing."

"What did you say Booth?"

He turned away from her, heat rising into his cheeks. Had he really just said that out loud?

"Um," he scrambled for an excuse to cover his slip of word, "It's just amazing how, um, nice the uh, wallpaper is. Yeah I love the, "he looked at the walls: yellow with a small flower pattern in red, definitely not the best choice of wallpaper. He felt like slapping himself! Obvious much! "Yeah the flower pattern is just, just beautiful," he forced out, making a face at how pathetic and lame his words were. She cracked a smile and shook her head. He was so flustered. 'Kinda cute- no not cute. Booth is not cute. David, your boyfriend is cute, not Booth'. She shook her head to expel all thoughts and focused back on her work and spoke once more into the recorder: "Both her radius and ulna of her right arm are shattered, cause is still unknown," she lowered her view to the legs and noticed that the lower leg and foot bones where missing. Upon further examination she noted, "It seems her left tibia and fibula along with her entire foot has been severed from her patella and femur."

She turned off the recorder and turned to Zach, "Were the missing remains found at the site?"

"No Dr. Brennan. They were not found with the rest of the remains."

"Ok, can you see to it that the rest of the remains get sent to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan," and he hurried off to some men in Jeffersonian suits.

"Booth, it seems there is a leg out there missing it's body, but I'll still be able to get the preliminary reports to you tomorrow morning, the very latest."

"I know you will. But Bones, promise me you won't stay in the lab to long," he pleaded handing her, her coat. Worry was evident in his eyes.

She sighed, "Yes, I promise. Are you all ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," he flashed her his charm smile with a little wink aimed at her. The mood was lightened when she gave him a smile back as they walked back to the black vehicle…

TBC…

A/n: Yeah, there you go! Your Christmas present. Review if you want more. Let's see…16 alerts…I'd say about ten reviews is enough to get me motivated to write faster, but let's just say your not getting more before then either ;oP

I have to say I was very disappointed first chapter at the minimal feedback I got but a big Thanks to:

CandleInTheWind: aka Jule! Mein liebstes Mädel. Yes, I think you know where this is headed but it has nothing to do with the fact you read part of the manuscript, but let me tell you, there will definitely be a few hurdles 'till then ;o) Hope you enjoyed your trip for which you had to leave us two days early grr…I'm jealous see you soon…

sheBONES: Yes very motivational, thank you!

Audrey anon., Moonbebe, tangoing-mango-addict and gategirl7 thanks for your kind input too!!

-Kathi-


End file.
